Heteroclite
by Average Exception
Summary: I had always believed that humans were selfish creatures.  Despicable...Predictable...Unforgivable.  I had always believed that all humans were the same.  I had always believed...until I met you.
1. First Confrontation

From the moment I saw you, I knew that you were different. The memory of our first meeting left a lasting impression, something that I would never truly forget. I remember the way you stood outside of the crowd, listening to our teachings, our purpose. Ghetsis's voice vibrated through the plaza, proclaiming that Pokemon will be freed from human oppression. While others were questioning their resolve with fervent whispers, you remained silent, refusing to take part in the useless prattle. Your eyes were focused on the man, as if you were unaware of the others surrounding you.

I could always determine what others were thinking…until I saw you. Your emotions were hidden well behind those dark brown eyes, as if there was a barrier preventing anyone from getting too close. A stoic expression remained set on your face, an expression that did not change even when Ghetsis was reaching the climax of his speech. And yet, I sensed a bemused skepticism behind the emotionless front, as if you considered our ideas to be the ridiculous utterances.

I considered you, then, to be the same as the other humans: selfish, overconfident, arrogant. I considered you to be the same as the other trainers who thought only about their own benefits while ignoring the repressive conditions they create for their Pokemon. While my anger burned against you, I decided to search for your Pokemon's voices. It did not matter if they were in capsules or if they were hidden inside your bag; my gift of hearing cannot be stopped by such obstacles. Muffled, perhaps, but not completely blocked.

You had only one so I assumed that you had just started the so-called journey that every human child embarks. The path towards "adulthood." The path of "enlightenment." The path that usually ends in bitter tears and cruel disappointment. With these thoughts in mind, I caught the Pokemon's attention and began asking it a series of questions. I had to know more about you, and what better way than to ask your Pokemon? He told me that he was a Tepig and that he had been chosen recently out of a group of three. He told me that he was getting accustomed to his new master. He told me that he had participated in a number of battles. As I continued to ask questions, I began to realize that there was no fear or hate in his voice. Rather, he seemed hopeful, as if he acknowledged your potential and wished to remain at your side.

Anger changed to curiosity; I wanted to see for myself what Tepig was telling me. When Ghetsis finished and left the area with my subjects, I decided to remain behind. I could catch up with them later; after all, it is not as if they could leave without me. The crowd continued to whisper, but the humans soon parted to go about their daily businesses. Only when the plaza was empty did I approach you.

Your friend seemed perturbed, but I paid him no heed. I already knew his thoughts; he was a human who believed that strength was everything, that satisfaction is only found by becoming the strongest. And in order to get that strength, he was willing to use his Pokemon. Just like all the others. No, I was only interested in testing you. The one whom Tepig had put his faith in.

After introducing myself, I told you about my doubts as a trainer, that I did not think it right to keep Pokemon in such conditions. Unlike other people, you did not show disbelief at my words. Unlike other people, you did not look at me as if I had lost my mind. Instead, you held my eyes with a firm look, neither approving nor disapproving. It almost seemed like a challenge, as if you wanted me to show my passion in my views.

The battle was nothing like I had expected. Other than concise instructions to your Tepig, you remained silent. There was no screams of excitement when Tepig managed to connect his attacks with my Purrloin, no cries of anger when Tepig failed to carry through your instructions. There was a sense of cold calculation in your mannerism, as if you were thinking through your moves, deciding which course of action would be the best. You kept your feet in reality rather than being tossed by the waves of uncertainty.

The match ended too quickly; I almost suspected that you were not giving your all. But I looked at both of our Pokemon, at how both were injured because of our battle. Purrloin could barely lift his body while he cried piteously into the air; he did not have enough energy to lift his drooping ears or to move his legs. Purple fur was unkempt because of the constant battering; certain areas were charred into a coal black because of the fire. Tepig was the victor, but I could hear the fatigue in his voice. A number of scratches etched across his midsection, some showing signs of blood.

As I noticed these details, I felt my anger rising because of you…and because of my own actions. I had let my desires cloud my judgment. My curiosity had brought harm to the very beings I wanted to protect. No, I told myself that it had to be done. I have to rely on Pokemon so that they can be free. I needed their help, just like they needed mine. For in the end, I would make sure that Pokemon will no longer be used for human desires, that Pokemon will be able to live without human influence dictating their every move.

Firm in my resolve, I asked for your name; it took you more than a minute to give it, but I did not mind. There was something different about you, and as I went to join my subjects, I repeated the name of the one who fate had deemed would cross my path again.

Touya.


	2. Second Assessment

There was never an issue in carrying out the tasks that would eventually lead to complete freedom for all Pokémon. Most of my subjects were more than capable in bringing justice to the average trainers. My subjects had the Pokémon's well-being in mind, and their fervor usually overpowered the selfishness of regular humans. It did cross my mind that they were technically trainers themselves, but my subjects were working to help Pokémon, not using them as unwilling slaves. They did not see Pokémon as disposable tools. They did not leave Pokémon broken to the point that they can never be fixed. Seeing the results of those other, irresponsible humans…listening to the final breaths of those Pokémon that were beyond hope…is more than enough to push me forward.

Up to this point, the only threats were the gym leaders, but even they were simply retarding factors. They could not prevent us from getting closer to the day when our goals will be achieved, when the new world will replace the decaying present. It was a little disappointing to find that they did not share our ideals, they who should be aware of the horrid situations that many Pokémon face on a daily basis. These "leaders" have failed to keep the other humans in line, and so they will fail to stop the coming of the inevitable, the coming of salvation. Knowing this, I never considered humans to be more than small hindrances.

So imagine my surprise when I heard that two of my subjects had returned without completing their mission. Ghetsis had sent them to the Dreamyard in order to obtain Dream Mist from a Munna. To think that this mysterious substance could be produced by such a small creature, ah, the wondrous potential of Pokémon never ceases to amaze me. When I heard about their task, I assumed that we would be spreading our message through dreams, as humans are typically vulnerable when they are asleep. Residing in what they believed to be a safe haven, they would never realize that we were persuading them to following our cause. It would have been a success, if the two subjects had not failed.

I was lounging on the couch as I listened to Ghetsis reprimand them for their mistakes, though I was more concerned about my current location. I never enjoyed my stays in Castelia City. To me, this expanse of metal structures represented the entirety of human gluttony. A reminder of the self-interest that had pushed the Pokémon out of their natural environment. My subjects' defenses against Ghetsis's chides were lost in my ears, as I tried to focus on their Pokémon's voices in an attempt to ignore the fact that I was in this building. Thankfully, the Pokémon's stories were very similar to my subjects' recollections.

Patrat and Purrloin took turns giving their accounts of the event. They had been close to completing the mission; according to them, my subjects had managed to find a Munna and were preparing to obtain the Dream Mist. However, they were interrupted by two humans, a male and a female. Patrat said he was surprised by the sudden appearance because the Munna was found in the ruins of an old building, but Purrloin replied that she never put anything past humans. They told me that they were overpowered by the male, that he had won though he only used a Lillipup against them. From their tone, I noticed that both Pokémon were bitter that they lost, yet they gave their respect to the male. They noted that they had never felt such a presence before, not in the human population.

A strange sensation filling my mind, I asked them to describe the male. Still a child. Rarely spoke, unlike the female who constantly chattered. Became an intimidating presence during the battle. Strategic and perceptive. Adapted to every situation. Never showed mercy. Nodding slightly, I asked if they could give me visual descriptions of the male human. Patrat could only recall that both humans wore hats. Purrloin told me that the male was wearing a sky-blue jacket and carrying a sling bag.

All doubt was dispelled. You were the one who stopped my subjects. You were the one who took away our chance of obtaining the Dream Mist. I should have been angry, for you had taken another Pokémon from the wild, for you had forced another Pokémon into a needless battle. How many more have you caught? How many more have you used to fight other humans?

I should have been angry, but that emotion was absent. The old curiosity came back, no matter how much I struggled to push it away. You were a being that drew respect from the surrounding Pokémon, though this was not the case in humans; I could see that my subjects considered you to be a nuisance who won because of luck. But the Pokémon knew that there was something more. And I knew that there was something more. Or so I wanted to believe.

Deep within my thoughts, I must have muttered your name. Ghetsis stopped lecturing for a minute to give me a questioning glance; my subjects stared at me with fear, as if I was stating their punishment for failure. I shook my head and told them that it was nothing that concerned them. Ghetsis merely shrugged and continued to berate the other two, who concluded that nothing they could say would convince the man.

I was glad that the matter was not pushed. I did not want to make rash decisions. I told myself that you were still a new trainer and that I should not expect too much. Perhaps your victories were flukes. There was no evidence that you would be a threat. Why should I worry when gym leaders remained cautious in our presence? But I wanted to see if you were capable of realizing your potential. I wanted to know if you really possessed abilities not seen in the average human.

I wanted to confirm that you are worth my time.


End file.
